


Our Favorite Customer

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Two Shot, doggy daycare, polyship bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Minhyuk develops an affinity for a certain customer at his and Hyunwoo’s doggy daycare, Hyunwoo soon helps him formulate a plan to draw him in…





	Our Favorite Customer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the second part up soon I promise!!! I just had to get something up for the bingo beforehand ^^; I hope y'all enjoy~!!!

Changkyun frowns as he pets at his pup’s ears, the fast-growing husky wagging her tail as she stares up at her owner with a lolling tail.

“Don’t worry about her, Changkyun,” the man on the other side of the counter, Minhyuk, tells him with a tone of familiarity. “We’ll take good care of her, we always do.” Changkyun’s frown turns into an outright pout as he stands, a heavy sigh falling from his lips.

“Thank you,” Changkyun says softly, having to force himself to finally look away at his beloved dog as the other worker, Hyunwoo, silently leads her away. Changkyun watches with sad eyes, giving a meek smile to Minhyuk before shuffling out of the door. Minhyuk waits until the man is out of the door before allowing his business smile to fall into a disappointed frown. He waits a moment to make sure no one else is headed in before turning on his heel and heading to the back, where the dogs are currently running around in the patch of manicured grass. Hyunwoo is standing beside the back door, keeping a watchful eye on all the canines. Minhyuk leans against his bicep, resting his head comfortably. 

“He feels so guilty for having to leave his dog behind so much,” Minhyuk sighs, pouting into the night. His eyes stay on Changkyun’s dog, the only girl to capture the man’s heart for as long as Minhyuk has known him.

“He has been leaving her a lot in that passed few months,” Hyunwoo agrees. 

“It’s his stupid job doing this,” Minhyuk grumbles. “He just keeps getting assigned to cover stories all over the place, and it makes him leave her here…” Hyunwoo hums, though it isn’t dismissive in the slightest. Minhyuk whines, hugging onto Hyunwoo’s arm. “I hate seeing him so sad,” he adds, “I hate—”

“You hate that he feels has to shoulder it alone,” Hyunwoo finishes knowingly, giving his boyfriend a small smile. Minhyuk gives a meek grin, his gaze falling. 

“I’ve told him before he can rely on us, but I don’t think he really got what I was going for…” Minhyuk admits, a bit sheepish all of a sudden. Hyunwoo raises a brow at this, and Minhyuk huffs out a breath before he continues. “I meant that he could rely on us for  _ anything _ . You know, like how we talked about. He could even join our relationship, if he wanted. I mean, we both care about him, so—”

“Min,” Hyunwoo chuckles, “did you actually say he could join our relationship, or did you just say we were reliable friends?” Minhyuk’s brow creases, and his frown hardens.

“He knows what I meant.”

Hyunwoo gives him a look, one of questioning and uncertainty and slight bemusement, and Minhyuk pauses before dropping his shoulders. Well… that’d explain why Changkyun wouldn’t make any moves on either of them, if he hadn’t grasped Minhyuk’s—clear—innuendo… 

Minhyuk sighs again, staring at Changkyun’s dog… Well, now he just has to fix this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated! <33


End file.
